Horseman Jack (EU)
}|UnitProp|UnitEU}}|prop= } |disam = Jack (disambiguation) |altname = Horseman Jack |id = 710015 |idalt = |has_altart = |no = 7002 |element = Fire |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 25 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 395 |animation_idle = 246 |animation_move = 10 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_skill = 1 |description = Without a conscience, eternal wanderer, riding aimlessly, forever alone... The headless horseman has become legend. A legendary storyteller traveling throughout Grand Gaia spread the story of the dreadful rider. The legends men believe in, whose names they whisper when night falls, need an ending... and if these men have a heart, the ending can be happy. The power of the stories told during the festival of the dead brought back the old custom of offering a piece of burning coal to the horseman. An eternity passed, and the horseman was not the only one rejected from heaven and hell. Today, lost have a benevolent guardian, and the souls mate he never found during his lifetime is now at this side. What striking similarity to the legendary storyteller who spread his story! |summon = The legend is just beginning. |fusion = The souls of the lost are the source of my power. |evolution = The lost souls will be an inexhaustible source of power. |hp_base = 4255 |atk_base = 1490 |def_base = 1460 |rec_base = 1470 |hp_lord = 6100 |atk_lord = 2000 |def_lord = 1950 |rec_lord = 1900 |hp_anima = 6842 |rec_anima = 1702 |atk_breaker = 2198 |def_breaker = 1752 |def_guardian = 2148 |rec_guardian = 1900 |def_oracle = 1950 |rec_oracle = 2098 |hp_bonus = 900 |atk_bonus = 360 |def_bonus = 360 |rec_bonus = 360 |lordonly = |evofrom = 710014 |evointo = 710016 |evozelcost = 1500000 |evokarmacost = |evomats1 = 10354 |evomats2 = 50354 |evomats3 = 10133 |evomats4 = 750122 |evomats5 = 750122 |normal_frames = 30, 40, 50, 60, 70, 110, 120, 140, 150, 155 |normal_distribute = 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 20 |ls = Purgatory explosion |lsdescription = Boost to Atk power of Dark and fire types (50%) & Boost to drop rate of BC produced during Spark (70%) |lsnote = |bb = Dark flames |bbdescription = 10 combo fire and dark elemental attack on single enemy & Adds dark and fire element to attack for 3 turns |bbnote = |bbtype = Offense |bbgauge = 18 |bb_frames = 30, 40, 50, 60, 70, 110, 120, 140, 150, 155 |bb_distribute = 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 0 |bbhits = 10 |bbaoe = 1 |bbdc = 10 |bbmultiplier = 500 |bb_hpscale = |sbb = Flames of the fallen |sbbdescription = 20 combo fire and dark elemental attack on all enemies & Adds injury, poison, paralysis, curse to attack for 3 turns (15%) |sbbnote = |sbbtype = Offense |sbbgauge = 20 |sbb_frames = 30, 35, 40, 45, 50, 55, 60, 65, 70, 110, 115, 120, 130, 140, 145, 150, 152, 154, 156, 158 |sbb_distribute = 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_effectdelay = 0 |sbbhits = 20 |sbbaoe = A |sbbdc = 20 |sbbmultiplier = 500 |sbb_hpscale = |howtoget = |notes = |incorrectinfo = |addcat = |addcatname = }}